Te compraré un beso (Bridgette x Félix)
by ChikyKawaii
Summary: -¡No puede ser, Félix está en el puesto de besos!- exclama sin poder creer lo que esta leyendo. Nadie pensaba que un chico tan frío y serio como él participaría en semejante actividad ¿cierto? pero...si a Bridgette le habían dado su mesada y solo costaba un dólar ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad./Bridgette x Félix Two shot


**Disclaimer: Ladybug no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **-Bridgette Pov.**

Admito que hoy no tenía ganas de salir de casa, estaba muy cansada después de la pelea con el akuma de esta mañana.

Era sábado e iba caminando a la escuela _. ¿Escuela el sábado?_ Pues claro, ¿Qué otro día sería mejor para una feria? La escuela iba reunir fondos para donarlos a un hospital infantil y pues no se les ocurrió una mejor idea que hacer una feria.

Siendo honesta, esta vez no quería participar ni siquiera mostré mi entusiasmo habitual con respecto a los eventos escolares, pero desgraciadamente la participación es obligatoria. Yo ya hice mi parte al diseñar los vestuarios que utilizó Aly en "La casa fantasma".

Debía de admitir que Aly tenía buenas ideas, muchos decidieron ayudarla con su "proyecto", ya sea decorando o también vistiéndose de monstruos, vampiros, e incluso de los villanos akumatizados.

Llegué a la entrada de la escuela y había más gente de la que esperaba, había muchos chicos de otras escuelas queriendo comprar los tickets de entrada.

Estaba a punto de caminar a la entrada cuando siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda,

-¡Al fin llegas!- exclamó Aly contenta.

-Lo lamento- dije rascándome la nuca- Me he quedado dormida

-Como siempre, Brid no te preocupes ...el punto es que al fin llegaste y podrás ver mi obra maestra.

Me arrastró hasta la entrada, y mi humor ya estaba mejorando solo con su compañía, pasamos por la venta de tickets y yo pagué el mío mientras veía como Chloe insistía que la dejaran pasar gratis porque era un invitada V.I.P, era algo muy tonto a mi parecer después de todo la venta de entradas era para ayudar a un hospital.

Aly me dijo que la ignoremos definitivamente era lo mejor, entramos y lo que vi me dejó sorprendida. Los jardines de la escuela estaban llenos de Stands y algunas carpas. Había muchos letreros colgados en los árboles, indicando las tiendas y atracciones. ¡Incluso habían colocado un carrusel en el centro del jardín! No me sorprendería que hubiera sido Chloe, o mejor dicho su padre quien lo consiguió.

-¿En que aula está "La casa fantasma"?- pregunté

-¿Aula?- respondió Ofendida- Querrás decir pasillo, mi querida Brid.

\- ¿Acaso amenazaste al director otra vez?- no pude evitar reírme, Aly usaba sus tácticas "de convencimiento" con mucha gente, Ah por cierto por "convencimiento" me refiero a manipulación, aunque sólo lo usa cuando es necesario...Pero si que funcionaban.

-¡Que graciosa! pero No, sólo se lo he pedido en nombre de todo el salón- dijo orgullosa- Y bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta La casa está en el pasillo del salón de Arte.

\- Ya veo tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

Cruzamos el patio completo y de paso buscaba con la mirada a Félix, no lo veía quizás no pudo venir...por otro lado pude tener una buena perspectiva de la feria. Como ya dije había mucha gente y era divertido ver a niños corriendo por todas partes, arrastrando a sus pobres padres con las billeteras en su mano. La feria si que estaba dando buen resultado.

Estaba apreciando las diferentes atracciones, cuando una cartulina amarilla con letras negras llamó mi atención.

 ** _Prueba tu fuerza..._**

 ** _Aula 024. Auspiciado por los estudiantes Alix y Kim_**

Yo no pude contener la risa. Ciertas personas eran tan predecibles...

-No puedo creer que Kim dijera la verdad, pensé que era una broma cuando habló de su Stand.

-De Kim me lo podía esperar pero ¿Alix?

-Bueno, a mi me parece que la idea no está tan mal- dije mirando la fila de chicos esperando su turno mientras Alix vendía boletos, la saludé con la mano y ella correspondió de la misma manera- Están sacando provecho de que Kim esté venciendo y humillando a muchos chicos , además de padres que han venido a la feria.

-Ah pero eso no esto todo ¿Sabes que es lo más sorprendente?

-¿Qué?- cuestioné curiosa

-¡Qué Nino y Félix pagaron para entrar a ese Stand!

Me quedé paralizada mientras que una sonrisa tonta se formaba en mi rostro...Félix si había venido, mi mechón seguramente ya había formado un corazón.

-¿Dices que Félix está aquí en la feria?

-Exacto, Nino se lo llevó para pedirle un favor- Aly parecía no estar muy feliz con eso.

-¿Qué favor, Aly?- Ella me miró y se puso nerviosa.

-¡Mira ya estamos cerca de la casa!- gritó tratando de cambiar de tema.

Decidí pasar eso por alto, al menos por ahora ya luego descubriría que estaba pasando. Así que seguí mirando el lugar. Las atracciones tenían éxito, y bastante. Vi una que otra pareja pasando con los típicos osos de peluche que ganas en esos juegos de habilidad, niños comprando algodón de azúcar y caramelos además de los pobres que sacaban efectivo o tarjetas con una cara de pocos amigos.

Nathanäel me saludó cuando pasé frente a su Stand. Era el infaltable juego de botar todas las botellas con una pelota. Me reí por la manera en la que Rose "atraía" clientes con un tierno disfraz de oso panda.

Cuando por fin llegamos al pasillo de Arte, nos vimos frente a un umbral oscurecido y paredes que parecían estarse cayendo. ¡Habían hecho un trabajo excelente en sólo un día! Si daba miedo por fuera no quería imaginárselo por dentro y tampoco pensaba entrar, si bien es cierto que como Ladybug ha enfrentado villanos más aterradores como Bridgette no se atrevería a entrar ahí sola.

-¿Es genial, cierto?- preguntó Aly con orgullo.

-Wao- fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-Trabajamos mucho pero al final dio muy buen resultado. Por cierto los disfraces son geniales.

Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aly ya debemos de abrir- habló Juleka saliendo de la casa- Muchas personas ya compraron los boletos. ¡Hola, Bridgette!

-Hola Juleka- salude con una sonrisa. Los trajes se veían realmente bien, especialmente los de zoombie como el que Juleka tenía.

-Está bien, vamos a abrirla- dijo Aly empezando a caminar- Supongo que no vas a querer entrar ¿Verdad, Bri?

-Mejor voy a dar una vuelta por la feria- reí nerviosa.

-¡Bah! Está bien...nos vemos en unas horas, trata de no gastarte todo el dinero en tonterías, haber si te ánimas a entrar a la casa.

Empecé a reírme y negué con la cabeza.

En menos de una hora ya había pasado por la mayoría de los _stands_ del patio trasero. Me había ganado un león de peluche en el puesto de Nath y Rose, creo que sólo me lo dieron por lástima. ¡Demonios, diez dólares y ni cinco botellas en el piso! Agradecía que mis padres me hubieran dado mi mesada.

Me sentía decepcionada y aburrida con cada paso que daba, ya eran las seis de la tarde y no había rastro de Félix, no me sorprendería que se hubiera ido con este tipo de atracciones.

¿Dónde está la originalidad de estos tiempos? «Pesca sorpresa», «Encuentra la bola bajo el vaso», «Adivina el número»... pura pérdida de dinero.

Estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando un cartel gris sobre una puerta clara me detuvo. Oh, Dios, ¿habría leído mal? Me devolví unos tres pasos, para asegurarme de que no era mentira lo que acababa de leer. Las letras rojas con caligrafía elegante decían:

 ** _«Besos a la Venta»_**  
 ** _Un beso por un dólar._**

 ** _Chicos en turno: Félix Agreste , Claude François, Arnold Tumbold_**  
 ** _(De las 5:45 pm hasta las 6:15 pm)_**

¡Dios...!

...

¡¿ _Félix_ _?!_

Esto debía de ser un sueño, ¿Qué le había pasado a Félix para aceptar participar en esto?

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Primera parte publicada, jaja no pude evitarlo fui hace poco a una feria (obviamente en mi país no hay un puesto de besos) pero de pronto la idea llegó a mi mente, bueno si has llegado hasta aquí quiero agradecerles por leer la primera parte de esta historia._**

 _ **Espero sus comentarios, Los quiero y nuevamente gracias**._


End file.
